retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Synopsis "Get your muzzle out of those books and make some friends!" That's what Princess Celestia tells Twilight Sparkle. She may be the smartest unicorn in Equestria, but Twilight Sparkle gets an "incomplete" in friendship. There's more to life than learning magic, after all -- so she goes to Ponyville on a mission to make friends. There she meets five special ponies who take her on exciting adventures and teach her the most powerful magic of all ... the magic of friendship! Overview In each episode, the Mane Six ponies (or in other cases, other characters) go on adventures in Equestria and learn lessons in friendship. Each season starts off with a two-part story (comprising of two episodes), with most focusing on Twilight Sparkle. Originally in Season 1, Twilight writes all the letters to Princess Celestia about friendship. In Seasons 2-3, her pony friends (and Spike) write the letters to her. From the Season 3 finale onwards, Twilight graduates from being a student of Princess Celestia and becomes an Alicorn princess, then by the end of the show's first era (2010-2014) in the Season 4 finale, acquires her own castle, the Castle of Friendship. The second generation of this show, which starts off with Season 5, introduces Starlight Glimmer, who learns lessons in friendship of her own throughout Season 6, then begins having adventures with her new friends in Season 7. To educate various ponies and creatures in Equestria, the School of Friendship is introduced for Season 8. Finally, Twilight and her friends defeat evil for good in Season 9, and many years later, Twilight becomes the new ruler of Equestria. Cast Production timeline In Other Languages List of episodes Broadcast history *All My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic installments were originally broadcast on the Hub Network since its launch on October 10, 2010. Episodes were released simultaneously on iTunes since February 15, 2011. It was also available on Netflix since April 1, 2012. *The Hub Network was replaced by Discovery Family on October 13, 2014, shortly after The CW discontinued its Saturday morning cartoon block, Vortexx. Since then, most shows including My Little Pony were moved from the Hub Network to Discovery Family, and the show's second era that began with Season 5 has always originally aired on this network. *The final marathon of episodes aired on Discovery Family from December 23–30, 2019. The last episode to air was "The Last Problem" at 4:30 p.m. on December 30. Home video timeline Weblinks My Little Pony G4 Official Website (Version 1) *http://www.hasbro.com/mylittlepony (September 28, 2010–December 10, 2011) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Official Website (Version 2) *http://www.hasbro.com/mylittlepony (December 10, 2011–January 6, 2013) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Official Website (Version 3) *http://www.hasbro.com/mylittlepony (January 11, 2013–March 31, 2014) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Official Website (Version 4) *http://www.hasbro.com/mylittlepony (April 4, 2014–July 2015) *http://mylittlepony.hasbro.com (July 2015–February 25, 2017) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Official Website (Version 5) *http://mylittlepony.hasbro.com (February 26, 2017–2019) Other sites *http://mlp.wikia.com (launched on December 12, 2010‎) *http://www.equestriadaily.com (launched on January 19, 2011) Gallery The Show title01.wmv_000096250.jpg|Title screen (2010-2016) My Little Pony S7 opening title card.png|Title screen (2017-present) mlp_itunes1.jpg|iTunes cover (2011-2012) mlp_itunes2.jpg|iTunes cover (2012-2014) Mylittlepony season1a.jpg|iTunes cover (Season 1, episodes 1-13) Mylittlepony season1b.jpg|iTunes cover (Season 1, episodes 14-26) Mylittlepony season2a.jpg|iTunes cover (Season 2, episodes 1-13) Mylittlepony season2b.jpg|iTunes cover (Season 2, episodes 14-26) Mylittlepony season3a.jpg|iTunes cover (Season 3) Mylittlepony season4a.jpg|iTunes cover (Season 4, episodes 1-13) Mylittlepony season4b.jpg|iTunes cover (Season 4, episodes 14-26) Mylittlepony season5a.jpg|iTunes cover (Season 5, episodes 1-13) Mylittlepony season5b.jpg|iTunes cover (Season 5, episodes 14-26) Mylittlepony season6a.jpg|iTunes cover (Season 6, episodes 1-13) Mylittlepony season6b.jpg|iTunes cover (Season 6, episodes 14-26) Mylittlepony season7a.jpg|iTunes cover (Season 7, episodes 1-13) mylittlepony season7b.jpg|iTunes cover (Season 7, episodes 14-26) mylittlepony_season8a.jpg|iTunes cover (Season 8, episodes 1-13) mylittlepony_season8b.jpg|iTunes cover (Season 8, episodes 14-26) mylittlepony season9a.jpg|iTunes cover (Season 9, episodes 1-13) mylittlepony season9b.jpg|iTunes cover (Season 9, episodes 14-26) My Little Pony Friendship is Magic (Japanese).jpg|Netflix poster (Japanese) My Little Pony Friendship is Magic (Korean).jpg|Netflix poster (Korean) Characters See also *Content availability *List of fates *The complete map of Equestria Girls Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Shows Category:Released in 2010 Category:Discontinued in 2019